Interlude
by PoeticallyIncorrect1
Summary: Post ep for Mission LaRoca 2. While still at the hospital in Central America, Miles recieves a visitor.


INTERLUDE

Although his recollection was somewhat fuzzy at times, Miles decided that at least two or three days had passed since he'd been brought to the hospital. And now that he was slowly recovering, he was beginning to feel the frustration of knowing he should be doing something but being unable to do little more than just lie in bed.

He was staring at the cracks in the ceiling when he suddenly felt the bed begin shaking. It was another earthquake and soon the injured would be arriving. Maybe then there'd be at least something he could do. He carefully sat up, waited for a moment before swinging first one  
foot and the other to the floor. Finally grabbing onto the bed for support, he stood up. That last move proved to have been a mistake because his head began to pound and his vision dimmed. He heard his name being called and hands grabbing him before he landed in an ungraceful heap on the floor.

Miles blinked several times to clear his vision and saw Natalie looking down at him, equal parts concern and exasperation in her expression. "I'm okay. I just stood up a little too fast," he told  
her.

"And just what did you think you were planning on doing?" Natalie demanded sternly.

"I-I thought you could use my help. But I guess it wasn't such a good idea," Miles admitteed

"The only thing you're going to be doing is staying in that bed," Natalie told him. She saw the pain on his face and softened her voice. "Headache?"

"Yeah," he replied, laying back against the pillows.

"I'll go get you something for it. Miles, you're not going to helping anybody if we have to pick you up off the floor. I know you're beginning to feel better but it'll take time. Don't go pushing yourself. Okay?"

"Okay," the younger doctor agreed.

"I'll be back in a couple of minutes," Natalie said. She patted his shoulder and headed off to get the pain meds and talk to Kate.

Kate was in the pharmacy checking on the drug inventory when she saw Natalie. "I just told Stephen that there's a replacement team arriving in about eight hours. You're all going back on it," she told the younger woman.

"Good. I was just about to ask you to see about getting Miles back home. He tried getting out of bed just now and nearly passed out. I'm afraid he's going to start working too soon," Natalie answered.

"I pulled strings to get the private jet. Is Miles well enough to travel?" Kate asked.

"I think he is. He's been experiencing severe headaches and I'm not sure if they're a side effect of the antibiotic, the meningitis or something else entirely. Once he gets home, I can have him checked out  
better," Natalie said, searching the shelves for what she wanted.

"I didn't think a medical transport was necessary and the jet would be a lot more comfortable than a charter flight like the one you arrived on," Kate explained.

"I think Miles would agree with you on the medical flight," Natalie commented. She located the bottle of pain meds and headed back to Miles. "You need to sit up so you can take the medicine."

Miles carefully pushed himself to a sitting position, grimacing as the pain in his head intensified. "Thanks," he said, taking the pills and washing them down with the glass of cool water.

"Hey, I've got some good news. Kate said that there's a replacement team arriving and-"

"I'm being sent back," Miles interrupted. He handed her the glass and lay back down.

"We're all going home. She made arrangements for the private jet since she didn't think you needed a medical transport," Natalie explained.

"Hey, I'm not that sick," Miles pointed out.

"Not anymore, you're not," she softly reminded him. "Try and get some rest and let the pain meds take effect." Reaching for the cool cloth, she gently wiped his face and sat watching as he slowly drifted off to sleep.

The casualties from the aftershock had turned out to be few, their injuries relatively minor. Once the last patient had been treated, the team set about preparing to leave. Natalie had finished packing her and Miles' belongings and was taking a break. She was standing the hallway, staring at the map on the wall when she saw the young womanswiftly approaching. Recognizing the nurse who had arrived at the hospital with Miles, she asked, "How may I help you?"

"Hello, Dr. Durant. As a matter of fact you can. I just spoke with Dr. Connor and he said that you were the one I should talk to concerning Miles. How is he doing?" Kris asked.

"He's doing better although he still has a fever and severe headaches. It's a good thing you stopped by now since we'll be leavingin a few hours," Natalie told her.

Dr. Connor told me. I need to get more doses of cefotaxine and the vacine. The outbreak is pretty much under control in the North although there are a few isolated cases here and there," Kris explained.

"Why don't you go and visit Miles? I know he'll be glad to see you and get an update on the outbreak," Natalie suggested.

"I can only stay a couple of hours and then I need to head back up North," Kris said and headed for Miles' room.

Miles was staring at the MRE on the tray and trying to get up the nerve to eat it. The problem was, he had absolutely no appetite and the food could taste equally unappetizing. Hearing footsteps approaching, he looked up, glad for any distraction. Seeing who it was, he immediately brightened. "Hey, Kris. Pull up a chair and stay for awhile," he invited.

"Hello, Miles. It's good to see you're doing better," Kris said. She sat her bag down and took a seat.

"Well, I'm not quite a hundred percent better yet but I'm getting there," Miles replied. "So, what brings you here? I heard you'd headed back up North."

"I needed to get more of the medicine," kris replied. "The outbreak is pretty much contained.

"That's good," Miles replied. He stared at the ceiling a moment. "You know, I wasn't even supposed to be there. All NIH staff was strictlyprohibited from entering the Northern provinces because of the insurgents. But I just knew there were people who needed my help up there."

"Well, I'm glad you showd up, Miles," Kris replied. She opened her bag and pulled out bottle and a couple of shot glasses. "I brought you some anelgesic."

"I doubt Nat would approve of it but I'll take a dose," Miles told her. He accepted the shot of tequila. "I'm being sent home."

"Is that such a bad thing, Miles?" Kris asked.

"I guess not," he replied and downed the glass of liquor.

"In a couple of months I'll be finishing up my assignment and returning home. If I ever make it to Bethesda, perhaps we could have lunch together or something," the nurse suggested.

"If I'm available. You can get in touch with me care of the NIH," Miles replied.

Natalie stuck her head in the door saying, "I got your stuff all packed up." She eyed the bottle. "What's that?"

"Anelgesic," they both said together.

"Just make sure you don't take too much or you're really not going to enjoy that plane ride home," Natalie cautioned him.

"You look like you could use a dose," Miles told her.

"I think I'll pass. I wanted to tell you that Kate said the team should be arriving within the next hour," she replied.

"All right," Miles said.

Kris was rinsing out the glasses and replaced them and the bottle back in her bag. ""I need to get the medicine and be heading back before it gets dark. It was good seeing you, Miles," she told him as she got to her feet to head for the door.

"You too, Kris," Miles said. He watched her leave and lay back in the bed.


End file.
